


Fearless

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, Halloween One Shot, One Shot, actually it's really fluffy, but it's not spooky, fluffy carnival banter, one shot poll, rwby one shot poll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: Mercury is normally a stone who seems to be immune to fear. But when Yang drags him to a haunted house ride during a carnival, he acts like an elephant around a mouse. By the time the cart leaves the house, he's white as a sheet and refuses to let go of Yang until the ride is out of sight.





	Fearless

The cart slowed down when it left the haunted house, returning to the bright lights of the carnival, vibrant noises and the sweet smell of popcorn. Mercury’s arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, but now his body was tensed and it felt more like he was clinging to her than the casual demonstration of how little he cared as which it had started.

“Cheap effects, huh?” Yang smirked. He didn’t look at her when they got up and left the cart, but he immediately wrapped his arm around her again and dragged her with him.

“Shut up”, he mumbled

“I never thought you’d be scared of-“

“Blondie.” The expression on his face was serious, as if this actually was a matter of life and death. “I wasn’t scared.” He looked as if he had seen an actual ghost, also he still refused to let go of her.

“Sure. Totally not scared.”

“Yang”, he growled.

“You bragged about how those things are never scary.” She smirked. “I’m allowed to-“

“Will you finally let it go or… it’s not like I actually was scared, I just got sick because they twirled us around in the dark so much. Can we now please get away from here?”

She got on the tips of her toes to peck his cheek. “Do you want to get something to eat? To calm down your stomach?”

“Whatever.”

It was almost hard for her to keep up with his fast pace. He kept her close by his side and for a moment she thought about marking this day in the calendar as the second time he had hugged her in public. He wasn’t big on showing affection in public and usually it didn’t bother her, but a Haunted House pushing him to basically cling to her with everyone watching was… something.

He kept walking until the haunted house was far out of sight. He stopped in front of a booth that sold Lángos, reaching for his purse.

“I can’t believe you’re not sick of that greasy stuff”, Yang said.

“Well, you don’t have to eat it.”

“If I don’t I have to deal with your garlic breath. We can share one and have waffles for dessert.”

“If you want anything else after that you have to eat it alone.” He rolled his eyes, but he also smirked when he let go of her, turned around and waited for the old man in the booth to serve two young girls. Yang wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned her head against his back.

“Why would you even go on a carnival if you don’t want to eat anything?”, she asked.

“Why would you even go on a carnival in the first place?” His thumb briefly brushed over the back of her hand.

“You promised me a date night, but you didn’t want a boring dinner in a boring restaurant.”

“We both didn’t want that.”

“You know, I’ll go get us waffles so you can sulk.” She let go of him, but he quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“You won’t go anywhere. Hey, I’ll take one of these, with cheese.” He didn’t look at her and the man in the booth finally seemed to acknowledge their existence, the two girls leaving with their food. Yang smirked and pecked is cheek. He rolled his eyes.

The Lángos was hot, greasy and exactly the right thing right now. They fought over the last bite until Yang made him promise to get her popcorn later to make up for it. She wiped the grease off her hands with a paper towel when they walked over the fairground. He had buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans and it took her a moment to realise that just like her he didn’t have any idea where they were heading and probably just followed her.

“You could win me a stuffed animal”, she said, stopping in front of a shooting gallery.

“Why don’t you win me one?”

“What would you want with that?”

“What would you want with that, everything you cling to at night is me.”

“Jealous?” She smirked.

“On that ugly pink hippo? Or that blue giraffe? Stop grinning like an idiot.”

“Come on, you’re buying me waffles.” She linked arms with him and pulled her away from the shooting gallery. “I can already smell them.”

“How can you eat that much garbage?”

“Oh, come on. You love eating garbage. You’re always the first to throw yourself on my pizza.”

“Yes, but I already feel sick.” He freed his arm and then wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked into the opposite direction so he wouldn’t catch her smiling again.

“Oh, look at me”, she said. “I’m Mercury and I tell everyone only eat healthy food because my body is a temple and I need exactly ten grams of protein each day because I work out so hard. But whenever I get my hands on pizza I eat as much as I can and complain later that this garbage is poisoning my hot body.”

“You can be really annoying, Blondie. Also you want my hot body, stop complaining.”

“You love it.”

She felt his lips on her temple and when she looked up he was staring at something in front of them, pressing his lips together as if he tried not to laugh or admit what he had just done. His hand loosely rested on her shoulder and she reached for it, intertwined their fingers.

She didn’t want to let go of him when they finally found the waffle stand, but apparently at least one of them needed more than one hand for that. He rolled his eyes at her ordering Nutella and strawberries on her waffle, but he paid before she had a chance to and was patiently holding her waffle while she ran back to get paper tissues.

When she came back he was looking at her, but when she saw the figure behind him she had to bite her lip to stop laughing. “Give me the waffle”, she said when she had reached him.

“Scared I might eat it?”

“Pretty sure you will drop it.”

“You trust me with your Facebook password but you won’t trust me with that waffle? This really is built on-“

“Just give it to me.” She took it out of his hands and made a step back. “Turn around, but don’t get scared.”

“I don’t get-“ The moment he saw the clown he made a noise that could have been either a gasp or a cough and jumped back. “What the fuck, Yang?!”

“You would have seen him anyway. Just wanted to save the waffle.”

His face was pale. The clown gave them a bewildered look and then turned around, talking to a large man in a suit. “Let’s go”, Mercury groaned.

“Of all things”, Yang said when they turned around. “I never expected you to be scared of clowns.”

“Yang, I swear to-“

“Don’t even try to deny it.”

“I am not… oh come on, just drop it, okay?” He sounded seriously upset, not the kind of upset where he just didn’t want to admit he wasn’t as annoyed as he pretended to be, actually genuinely upset. But he still wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

“Sure.”

“And forget about it.” He sighed. “Just eat your stupid waffle. Next time you want a date night we’ll stay at home and watch a movie.”

“That’s boring.” She took a bite from her waffle and smirked.

“Because you always fall asleep.”

“Can we at least order crappy food?”

“Whatever.”

“You know”, she looked up and smiled. “You should have a bite of this and when we get home we can still do something nice. I don’t know, play Overwatch or take a bath?”

“Both.” He slipped his fingertips under her sweater to readjust her bra strap and stroked her shoulder for a moment. “Both is good.”


End file.
